Dragonlord
) |gender=Male ( ) |hair= |eye=Black |type=playable |job=Dragonlord |limitbreak=5-7★: Dark Temptation |weapon= |armor= |originalappearance=''Dragon Quest'' |designer= |boss page=Dragonlord (enemy) }} The Dragonlord is the main antagonist and final boss of the original Dragon Quest, a franchise owned by Square Enix. Before the game starts, he steals the Sphere of Light to bring forth monsters and unleash his forces of darkness upon the continent of Alefgard, only to be stopped by the Hero. He was introduced to the ''Final Fantasy'' series in a collaboration by Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. He also appears as a boss in the collaboration's challenge event, aptly called Dragonlord's Challenge. Profile Appearance The Dragonlord has two distinctive and iconic appearances: the first is as a blue-skinned robed sorcerer that looks relatively human, and his true form, a massive, purple-scaled dragon far larger than any other. Personality The Dragonlord is an archetypal power-hungry despot: vain, arrogant, and willing to stop at nothing to get what he desires. He is opportunistic and clever, and always operates with a plan. While his tactics in Dragon Quest are often framed as simply being destructive, Dragonlord has a cold, calculating streak, kidnapping a princess to demoralize her kingdom's rulers, stealing an important object to deter would-be heroes, and destroying an entire town to destroy the kingdom's ability to fight back against his army. Gameplay Dragonlord is a summonable vision and optional playable character. He is a time-limited 5-7★ Rare Summon, available for summoning during the event Monster Carnival (which originally ran in April 2018 in the Global version) and another event set to occur in September 2018, to celebrate the global release of Dragon Quest XI. His job is listed as Dragonlord, and his role is Magic Damage. He has no innate element or status ailment resistances. His Trust Master reward is the passive ability Domineering Spirit (which gives the equipped unit HP regen, 10% MP refresh, and increases its LB gauge by 2 burst stones per turn). His Super Trust Master reward is the rod, Dragonlord's Wand. His awakening materials are the following: Calamity Writ x20, Calamity Gem x10, Prismatic Horn x10, Faeries' Writ x5, Divine Crystal x5 Stats Dragonlord's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Dragonlord has four ability slots, but no magic affinity. ; Ability Awakening Dragonlord has three traits that can be enhanced: Dragonlord's Guard, Kafrizzle, and Wave of Relief. ; Limit Burst is Dragonlord's Limit Burst. A damage and debuff-type ability, it is an attack that deals magic damage to all enemies, and has a chance of inflicting them with four (5★), five (6★) or six (7★) status ailments. Depending on Dragonlord's rarity, it consists of three (5★) or five (6-7★) hits. Its damage modifier and the chance of infliction will depend on Dragonlord's LB level: Equipment Dragonlord can equip the following weapon types: staves, rods, maces and fists. He can equip the following armor types: hats, clothes and robes. He can equip accessories. He has a exclusive ability materia: Wave of Panic. It is an ability that costs 46 MP and enables Dragonlord to decrease all enemies' stats (ATK, DEF, MAG, SPR) by 35% for three turns. It was available for purchase at King Mog's shop during the event Monster Carnival. Assessment The Dragonlord is one of the game's most powerful magic finishers in the game. His Kafrizzle ability has an absurd x20 damage modifier making him insanely destructive even for base rarity 5★ standards. His enhances get Kafrizzle to an even more ridiculous x30 damage modifier, but the MP cost is significant. His enhancements do also provide him with higher HP/MP and an innate MP regen. He can also work as a pseudo healer, restoring a decent amount of HP along healing status ailments although he himself needs to be immunized to them. He can also work as a debuffer (albeit not a very strong one) if equipped with Wave of Panic, but is usually not worth the Materia slot. It should be noted that the Dragonlord while overall similar between the Global and Japanese versions is far stronger in the Global version, his Kafrizzle getting a bigger damage modifier mostly in order to compete with FFII's Emperor who himself can stack Fire Magic Damage to absurd degrees. This creates a certain balance, as while the Emperor needs to build up his damage, he can also inflict a Fire imperil and his MP cost is much lower, whereas the Dragonlord excels at immediate destruction (without imperil), but is unsustainable for too long. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery FFBE 425 Dragonlord.png|No. 425 Dragonlord (5★). FFBE 426 Dragonlord.png|No. 426 Dragonlord (6★). FFBE 1001 Dragonlord.png|No. 1001 Dragonlord (7★). FFBE Dragonlord DQM Sprite 1.png|Enemy sprite (first form). FFBE Dragonlord DQM Sprite 2.png|Enemy sprite (second form). FFBE Dark Temptation.png|Dark Temptation (5★). FFBE Dark Temptation 2.png|Dark Temptation (6★). Etymology External links *Dragonlord at ''Dragon Quest Wiki. Category:Dragon Quest Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Non-Final Fantasy characters